


Back to Bed

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, probably would take place some time during season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: It’s a sleepless night for Garak. Julian helps him relax.





	Back to Bed

“Garak, you told me you’d be back to bed soon.” Julian sits up and pulls his arms out from under the covers. He sleepily runs a hand through his dishevelled hair. “You need your rest.”

Garak sits at the desk, clutching a PADD. It couldn’t have just been Julian’s imagination - Garak’s hands were very visibly shaking and he seemed lost. His eyes blankly stared at the wall, and he was silent. As silent as he had been for the past half an hour.

“Garak?” Julian crawls out of bed and approaches him. When there doesn’t seem to be a response, Julian gently takes the PADD out of Garak’s hands and places it on the table. Garak blinks.

“Garak?” Julian prompts again. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes, I am,” Garak replies. “And I think I’d better get back to decrypting those codes. They aren’t going to decrypt themselves, you know.”

Julian sighs. “Indeed, they aren’t. But you do need your rest. You’ve been up for two nights straight.”

“Right.” Garak replies, shortly. “I’d rest if only I was capable of it.”

Julian walks over to the replicator and orders a camomile tea. Carefully, he places the saucer in Garak’s grip. “It’s an old Earth favourite. For when I couldn’t sleep.”

Garak looks down at the cup, hesitantly, and takes a sip. “Thank you.”

“And now would you come back to bed?” Julian pleads. “You really do need your rest. You’re not thinking clearly.” He steers Garak away from the table and nudges him towards the bed. “Please?”

“There’s no way I could fall asleep.” Garak says. “This sleepless night could be cleverly utilised in other ways. For example, getting back to my work.”

“Well, then I’ll help you fall asleep.” Julian places a hand on Garak’s back. “You like it when I’m sweet and caring, don’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Garak says, still in a daze. They sit down on the edge of the bed, and Julian rubs gentle circles into Garak’s back. Then he moves to massaging Garak’s tense shoulders, careful to stay off the zones that make him jump and squirm. What he’s going for now, is nothing but a calm, soothing massage. He knows Garak’s back well enough to find his pressure points, and it’s almost like playing a piano. By the end of the massage, Garak is relaxed, and visibly happier. He’s out once his head hits the pillow. Satisfied with getting the job well done, Julian allows himself a few minutes to watch Garak as he peacefully sleeps, before he lies down too and sleep claims him once again.


End file.
